"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? / 25sai Eien Setsu
|type = Single |typedescriptor = |album = |artist = Juice=Juice |released = June 5, 2019 |genre = J-Pop |format = CD, CD+DVD, digital download |length = |label = |producer = |Last = Bitansan / Potsuri to / Good bye & Good luck! 11th Single (2019) |Next = }} "Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? / 25sai Eien Setsu (「ひとりで生きられそう」って それってねえ、褒めているの？／25歳永遠説; Hey, You Said "You're Fine on Your Own," Is That a Compliment? / Age 25 Forever Theory) is Juice=Juice's 12th single. It was released on June 5, 2019 in 5 editions: 2 regular and 3 limited. The first press of the regular editions included a random trading card of 8 kinds depending on the jacket (16 in total). Limited Edition SP included an event lottery serial number card. This is the last single to feature leader Miyazaki Yuka. Tracklist CD #"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? #25sai Eien Setsu #"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? (Instrumental) #25sai Eien Setsu (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? (Music Video) Limited Edition B DVD #25sai Eien Setsu (Music Video) Limited Edition SP DVD #"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? (Dance Shot Ver.) #25sai Eien Setsu (Dance Shot Ver.) Featured Members *Miyazaki Yuka (last) *Kanazawa Tomoko *Takagi Sayuki *Miyamoto Karin *Uemura Akari *Dambara Ruru *Inaba Manaka Single Information ;"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? *Lyrics and Composition: Yamazaki Aoi *Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke *Dance Choreography: Katagiri Yuka"【アプカミ#140】こぶしファクトリー「ハルウララ」広瀬彩海 ボーカルREC・Juice=Juice新曲ダンスレッスン・つばきファクトリー主演舞台 殺陣稽古 MC : 井上玲音＆西田汐里" (in Japanese). Upcoming (via YouTube). 2019-06-06. *Music Video: Kamiguchi Satoshi ;25sai Eien Setsu *Lyrics: Kodama Ameko *Composition and Arrangement: KOUGA *Chorus: Shiobara Namikohttps://twitter.com/namy_xxx/status/1136267852523040768 *Music Video: Imamura Shigeru Concert Performances ;"Hitori de Ikiraresou" tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no? *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ ;25sai Eien Setsu *Juice=Juice CONCERT TOUR 2019 ~JuiceFull!!!!!!!~ Chart Positions Oricon Chart Positions ;Daily & Weekly Rankings ;Monthly Ranking !Ref |- |2019 |June |TBA |TBA | |} Total reported sales: 64,826 ;Weekly Combined Ranking |- |3 |67,510 |} Total reported points: 67,510 Billboard Japan Top Single Sales Total reported sales: 72,914 Recochoku Music Video Rankings Other Chart Rankings !Ref |- | rowspan="6" align="center"| |Billboard Japan Single Sales (First Three Days) | align="center" |3 (68,689) | align="center" |"【先ヨミ】V6『ある日願いが叶ったんだ / All For You』が7.3万枚売上で現在シングル首位、660枚差でマジプリ迫る" (in Japanese). Billboard JAPAN. 2019-06-06. |- | colspan="4" align="center"|'"'Hitori de Ikiraresou' tte Sore tte Nee, Homete Iru no" only' |- |Billboard Japan Hot 100 | align="center" |7 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=hot100&year=2019&month=06&day=17 |- |Billboard Japan Top Download Songs | align="center" |29 | align="center" |http://www.billboard-japan.com/charts/detail?a=dlsongs&year=2019&month=06&day=17 |- | colspan="4" align="center"|'"25sai Eien Setsu" only' |- |Billboard Japan Top Download Songs | align="center" |73 | align="center" | |- |} Trivia *The single was announced on March 27, 2019 by Miyazaki Yuka on the Juice=Juice official blog.Miyazaki Yuka. "新曲リリース決定！！！ 宮崎由加" (in Japanese). Juice=Juice Official Blog. 2019-03-27. *"25sai Eien Setsu" is a reference to the fan theory named "25sai Teinen Setsu" (25歳定年説; Age 25 Retirement Theory) that was fueled in late 2018 by the graduation announcements of Iikubo Haruna, Wada Ayaka and Miyazaki, the three oldest Hello! Project members at time, which re-enforced some fans' beliefs that female idols are pressured to graduate before or when they turn age 25."OGを含めた年の差は34歳！　ハロプロメンバー学年別分類2018年版" (in Japanese). Real Sound. 2018-04-02. After Miyazaki's graduation announcement YouTube video mostly received comments mentioning the fan theory, Wada vented about it on her blog the next day, saying she was extremely disappointed in people being focused on their age instead of supporting their decisions."2018年終わり" (in Japanese). ANGERME Wada Ayaka Official Blog. 2018-12-22."Juice=Juice卒業発表で沸く“アイドル25歳定年説”、アンジュルム和田彩花が怒り「そんなに私たちは無垢だと思われているのか」" (in Japanese). WEZZY. 2018-12-23. References External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS Category:2019 Singles Category:Juice=Juice Singles Category:2019 DVDs Category:Juice=Juice DVDs Category:Double A-Side Single Category:Last Single to Feature a Juice=Juice Member Category:7 Members Line-Up